


From your lips

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, POV First Person, Photo Shoots, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Short List photo shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	From your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble...I blame the whiskey and the tie...and Hiddleston.

I sighed and looked over the top of my book at him. He smiled that charming smile. My resting bitch face reluctantly curled into a smile at him. His grew broader.  
“Must you really wear your own clothes to these photo shoots?”  
He shrugged out of his jacket, leaving his tie loosened. My fingers twitched. “Does it really bother you?”  
“No, but my god, bunny, you’re lethally sexy on any given day. And when you get a photog with a great eye, I just want to hit you in the face.” He jerked as if I had. “With my vagina.” He blinked then laughed. And it wasn’t his ‘ehehehe’ laugh. It was a deep belly laugh, well deep for him. I set my book to the side and stood up and stretched.  
Tom wrapped his around my waist and picked me up before I relaxed. He spun me around in a circle then kissed me. “I should get out of these clothes. The cat hair.”  
“Mmm, yes do.” His hands slid down my back and grabbed my ass, pulling my body against him. I flipped up his collar, tracing my fingers along the tie and down to the knot. “You dirty boy, leaving your tie like this.”  
“I knew you’d want to help take it off.” His mouth hovered over mine. “My little tie whore.” I bit my lip as I slid the end of the tie free of the knot then used it to pull his mouth back to mine. My fingers worked at the buttons of the light blue dress shirt then glided up his undershirt to push the dress shirt off his shoulders.  
I licked my lips as we pulled apart. “You taste yummy.”  
“More than usual?” He grinned.  
“That Johnny wasn’t just for show?”  
“I took a little tipple. Would you like some? Charlie sent the bottle home with me.” We unwound from each other and he picked up a bottle I hadn’t noticed him carrying when he came in. He took the bottle to the kitchen and pulled down a pair of tumblers then poured us two fingers a piece. I lifted my glass and we toasted with a clink. I sipped it, feeling it burn its way down. I can’t help it, no matter how smooth it is. Whiskey burns me. Then the warmth radiated through me almost instantly. “Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy it is that you drink whiskey?”  
“Hmm, I believe so.” He rounded the counter and stood between my knees. I set my glass down then plucked his from his fingers and set it down as well. He raised an eyebrow. I grabbed the front of his undershirt and pulled him down to me. “Have I ever told you that it tastes so much better from your lips?”  
I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, drawing the taste of the Johnny off the thin tender flesh. He sighed and rested his hands on my knees. I kissed him open-mouthed then kissed his top lip before sucking it into my mouth the same way I had his bottom one. I moaned at the taste, kissing his upper lip open mouthed. His hands slid up the outside of my thighs as he stepped into me. I released his shirt to grab the back of his neck. My left hand went into his hair. I brushed my teeth against his lip. Tom slipped his tongue between my lips.  
I moaned again and sucked the whiskey from his tongue then gave him a taste of mine. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me forward. I squeezed my thighs around his. Our tongues licked along each other between our sucking. He pulled my top lip into his mouth with his and sucked it clean then my bottom lip.  
“You know, you are quite right, sweetheart. It tastes much better from your lips.”


End file.
